The Throne of Creation
by bakukan10
Summary: What happens when Jay sets out on a quest for Limbo? Monster Killing and explosions of course! But he will have to face the greatest enemy of all: himself. AU & OC I'm not good at summarizing, but this is my best. T cause I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I do not own Percy Jackson... Rate and review if you like**

Chapter 1  
Now no time for introductions we must hurry or we will most likely die. I'll say something though don't do anything about this unless you're a half-blood. Now let us start shall we it was strange… no abnormal, yeah that is it when you wake up and there is a hellhound on your chest, and four teenagers are shooting arrows passed your head, one almost piercing my head, it turns the hellhound into sulfur. And your knocked out by-not my idea-fuckarrows.  
"You should not have left" someone said as I awoke.  
"Who are you?" I ask weakly.  
"Chiron," a gentle voice said.  
"Oh I get it, I leave, for what, two weeks and a hellhound attacks and you send in Percy, Thalia, Annabeth, and Clarisse. Did you know that Percy nearly pierced me in the HEAD. Not fun especially when you're knocked out by what I HOPE WAS A FUCKING ARROW!" I yelled so loud that someone I assumed was in a coma because my frequency was just right and woke her up. Oh did I mention I was literally created by all the gods but still a half-blood strange huh? Not to me. I would be to powerful and rule the gods and literally kill gods that are most powerful : Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Athena, Hera, Aphrodite, Ares, Dionysus, Apollo, Artemis; and Eros. I know right but I still wouldn't change it because I wake up with a chunk of their weapons- all of the gods names I just listed.  
"Wait what is that?" I asked before I passed out  
Chapter 2  
"Jay calm down NOW. Don't make me shoot you with poison." He said as I came out of a trance... I think. I looked around and saw destruction and fires and heard a very dark cold laugh and realized it was mine and found control and shrunk… wait, shrunk? I just realized I was super tall like a… a god. I freaked out and collapsed and crushed my cabin and I realized my life force was tied to my cabin and Chiron paled and snapped his fingers. Suddenly my cabin was fixed and Chiron said;  
"Thank Zeus I took magic lessons with Hecate." I cracked a smile until the campers surround me with spears, swords, staffs, shields, donkeys, –don't ask- and tree clubs- suddenly I snapped. I saved everyone here at least two times and now they threaten me with puny weapons! I know all of their parents. Have they forgotten that I am their brother?! I attacked with fury until only four remained conscious; Chiron, Annabeth, Luke, and Grover. I swore I would not lay a finger on Percy, and a solemn oath it was. I swore on the River Styx. Now that I think on it I haven't seen Percy ALL day which means something's up because it's been so peaceful. He fights with Clarisse more often now. I fell to my knees and felt an electric shock on my back and my hands slapped myself and Percy's voice spoke out of my body. He said;  
"Melione you cannot harm me I am invincible."

"Ze labyrinth" I said immediately.  
Annabeth paled and uttered in shock. "But Deadlus destroyed the labyrinth by having Nico kill him."  
I chuckled and proclaimed, "I have remade it with the help Lady Hecate, Hebe, Triton, Kronos and..." I faltered. I hyperventilated; I didn't know how this happened. "Hey have you seen Nico lately because I saw- AHHHH!" I yelled out in agony and saw Nico fighting towards Percy and he was getting overwhelmed by monsters, ghosts, Minor Gods- you name it. I couldn't stand it, I passed out from exertion exhaustion and power drainage.  
Chapter 3  
I woke up on Chiron's back. I know what you're thinking why are you on his back and what is Melione doing with Percy. Well I think it was either;  
A. He wanted revenge.  
or  
B. It was the only mobile thing to get to the Big House.  
If you know which, discuss it with anyone who knows about Chiron, 'kay?  
"Jay you all right…? Jay come on…that's it!" This is what I heard from Annabeth, Grover, and Luke. Annabeth was last. I finally saw people only taller, and they shined like raw power. "Aw he is finally awake, sisters' brothers together we must destroy this fool before he becomes too powerful." Zeus said.  
"But father he is our son what would you do if it was me or Thalia or Jason, ect, etc?" said Athena.  
"Don't mention that in front of your mother Athena! You don't think I want this do you? We created him and he knocked out yours and my unclaimed… still he... you do make a point, if we destroy him we destroy parts of ourselves." Zeus said.  
"Ok who's idea was it to kill me?" I asked. Everyone looked at me as if they forgot about me, go figure. They don't forget about me in the conversation and then WHAM they're like 'how did he get here'. "Ahem." I growled. "WHO DID COME UP WITH THIS LITTLE THING."  
"I did you fool now you either give back what you have stolen and-" Hades didn't get the chance to say anything else because my instincts took over and grabbed a switchblade out of thin air and cut jut his robes and shirt off which you don't need me to describe. Imagine a corpse that has kinda decomposed and alive- and you still wouldn't be able to see this in your mind. All of a sudden ozone filled room and I turned to see if Zeus had pulled out his lightning bolt like I wished he had. Then with a powerful blast Hades was blown from The Big House into his cabin. I looked at the switchblade and realized it was a thunderbolt…no it's a trident…no a dark bade with keys. No it's a switchblade again and it radiated with power. "So it has been chosen that are weapons have been taken to make the switchblade of Olympus." Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hera, Aphrodite, Ares, Dionysus, Apollo, Artemis, and Eros stared at Athena in awe as she walked over and hugged me then she grabbed me firmly by the shoulders and said, "take this wisdom and, ah, Apollo be ready to heal me this will take most of my energy." Before anyone could object she touched my eyebrow and I saw the past and current things of the gods the good and the bad.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: The chapters do get better, trust me. Rate and Review!**

Chapter 4  
I got some steely looks but Athena was falling and Hermes was fast and caught her before she cracked her skull. He gave her to Apollo and he disappeared. Zeus looked surprised at first then he turned on me and asked quietly.  
"What did she show you?" So I replied.  
"Nothing, Jupiter-er-Zeus except your past and current things."  
Zeus backed up obviously surprised at first then confused then the Olympians disappeared. Chiron walked in with Hades and saw a switchblade and then turned his attention to Hades which looked as if he just fought Typhoon by himself. He paled a little more when he saw the switchblade. He looked around looking for the gods.  
"Scared or are you looking for someone to complain to?" I asked with a snark. He tried to blast me. Tried to. It hit the switchblade and I was planning to deflect it and hit HIM instead, but the switchblade had different ideas. It absorbed it and shot me the power to do it on command by saying 'raise the dead'. He fainted, obviously he used all his energy on that attack. Chiron looked worried. I couldn't blame him. He just witnessed the God of the Dead faint by a single attack he used.  
"Well the switchblade of Olympus is what the Olympians are calling it... is it true that you did this to Hades? You caused him to have a power loss?!"  
"Maybe so but I don't know what this weapon does do you?"  
"Depending on what you have said in your sleep-"  
"Oh man..." I cut in sleepily. "it can do just about anything even destroy the gods"

Chapter 5  
I was in prison. That shows trust, huh? It sucked up to the explosion. But I will start with Annabeth demanding me to be released. She was yelling.  
"Let him go I have evidence of his innocence." She showed Chiron something, and he argued that this was insane but she did it started telling me the Roman stories. That's when it happened. While she was in the middle of telling the story of the founder of Rome when I shook my head agrily.

"Warning, get away no-"

Annabeth said "finally I got his roman side invoked". It was like I was seeing through someone's eyes. She looked triumphant at a person that had switchblade of knives and then I realized it was… me. All of a sudden memories came flooding back.

"Little girl do you realize what you have done. You have might as well have killed Percy" I said as I changed. That's when I saw Death. He smiled cruelly noticing my discomfort. That's when I caused him to explode. For an explanation my godly form could create anything from thin air in this case I choose an explosion. Not Greek fire but roman flames. Nearly impossible to make with needing a gorgons head, immortal blood {gods or goddesses}, and the head of a hellhound. Yeah not easy. But when you know Artemis Fowl like I do you can get just about anything- but back to the explosion. That's when he escaped.

Death look slightly annoyed but not damaged. I sighed like Annabeth always said…

Annabeth! I looked around and she was trapped under some debris. Death rushed gleefully toward her but Percy and I had a pact if he were to be captured I would do anything to protect her from anything if she was hurt. Nothing got in my knives path. Death didn't stand a chance yet he did. He dodged it somehow and disappeared.

Annabeth was relatively fine except for an eye sized hole in her leg. I hoped Artemis Fowl got my message soon or she might just die. When I was about to lose hope there he was strolling down the down hill with Captain Holly Short. I was fuming when he casually walked up.  
"Where is Butler?" I said.  
Artemis Fowl nodded to the car.  
"He's in the car, why?"  
I said, "so I can do this" and then I punched him in the face.  
Holly pulled out neutrino 3000 and put it to the side of my head. I smiled and [being in Greek form] pulled my switchblade and flicked before anything happened. Artemis laughed.  
"You've gotten better Jay though Holly was prepared, right Holly?" She looked away guiltily. I rolled my eyes "You think she'd listen to you after you kidnapped her stole her magic and lied to her many a times!"  
"Yes," he said.

"How long" Holly inquired.  
"Carry the 1… add the 3… about 5 minutes." I said.  
"Time stops helped, you know, with campmates that don't trust me". She looked at Annabeth's wound.  
"Foaly you getting this?"  
"Yes captain. Looks like she should be dead but I'm getting faint life signals." I didn't tell them about death or about me knowing everything about the gods. But Foaly saw something. He always saw something. "Then again when you defeat- "  
"So you can heal her Short, Artemis here tells me you are pretty handy with healing" I said changing the subject. She nodded and ran to the forest. The Ritual I thought. She has to regenerate her magic. "You know why I called you here right Artemis." I said.  
"Yes you want to know how to get rid of your roman side. Correct?" he said. I nodded he always knew what I was thinking.  
"Yes but it can't be done even with my wisdom."  
"But you are Artemis Fowl 'Mud Boy Genius' as Foaly would say it. Surely you can come up with a way to do it right?" I asked. He didn't look like he liked the plan and if I had knew the outcome that couldn't have been foreseen, I would've ran away from the camp and stopped Arty right then and there. But unforeseen was unforeseen.  
"Butler and I did research on it and there is one possible way: Te Un gullip surap or in English: trees leg it to Persephone." He said. He noticed my confusion, and showed me a laptop that showed his "research" and then Holly came back. He closed it quickly and Holly quickly put her hands on Annabeth and murmured, "heal." Annabeth spazzed out as her wound was closing up.  
"Just like the golden fleece without the spazzing out."

Chapter 6  
"Percy!" I said looking around and there he was in an Iris message.  
"Hello Percy good to see you... under the circumstances you know" I said as Artemis examined the Iris message closely in awe. Artemis was for once speechless, even he couldn't make this artificially oh no he had to have the recipe to make this.  
"Artemis Fowl are you finally speechless by something so simple?" he nodded then looked at me like I was crazy.  
"SIMPLE… how can it be simple when it is so complex even the people don't have this! You say simple I say not" Artemis said.  
"Well you can get the recipe later Artemis but now I have to leave so come on" said Holly walking away.  
Artemis shrugged. "See you at the manor I've got some business to attend to. Oh and tell Butler to come here because Jay is… unpredictable."  
Unsatisfied with the word. She looked suspicious and eyes widened when Foaly told her. She nodded then shielded, I rolled my eyes.  
"Holly I know your there Foaly's suit can't fool me." She gasped.  
"Once Jay always Jay… well it was worth a shot."  
"No it wasn't Foaly my strengths have grown since my last adventure with Artemis and they were already powerful." I countered. Foaly didn't know I could see him, running scans as I groaned. "Foaly please stop running scans it is truly annoying it gives me headaches and I think you know I'm there."  
"No you're not." He said, nervously looking around.  
Perfect! It was the command word I was looking for I smiled and said "look again."  
I was there but I was at camp half-blood and at the same time I was at LEP it was funny to see me then look on the screen then look at me again and scream.  
"In the name of the gods!" Then faint. I smiled, slightly amused, then went back to my full body.  
"Who said you can't be at two places at once?" I grinned.


	3. Oops! AN

**AN: I'm so SORRY! In chapter 1 it is supposed to be fartarrow so my apologies.**


End file.
